Over the years, many attempts have been made to formulate an effective odor removal system and various consumer products are available for combating odiferous compounds. Some products are designed to cover up odors by emitting stronger, more dominant scents, such as may be found in scented air freshener sprays and candles. Another way to combat odiferous compounds, including ammonia, methyl mercaptan, trimethylamine, and other various sulfides and amines, is to remove these compounds from a medium by using deodorizing agents that diminish the presence of the odiferous compounds in the environment.
Activated charcoal and sodium bicarbonate are two compounds commonly used to absorb odors. The deodorizing ability of activated charcoal, however, varies based on the carbon source and the activation method and can have a low deodorizing ability, particularly for ammonia or when in the presence of moisture. Further, the black color of charcoal detracts from what consumer desire as aesthetically pleasing characteristics in otherwise white colored products. Sodium bicarbonate, and other white-colored odor absorbents such as silica gel and zeolites, are generally less effective deodorizers than activated charcoal and are therefore are less desirable to use.
Titanium oxide particles, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,636 issued to Maruo et al., are also useful in removing a few odors such as ammonia. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,636 teaches adding zinc oxy or silicon oxy compounds to the titanium oxide to broaden the titanium oxide deodorizing capabilities. This approach, however, is limited by the photocatalytic nature of the titanium dioxide which requires light in order to convert odorous compounds into non-odorous compounds and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,636, the titanium oxide compound's inability to function in aqueous solutions.
Within the odor control technology area, many have tried to improve odor control either by means of developing novel odor-absorbent compounds or through optimizing delivery of known odor control agents. A need exists for an odor removal compound and a delivery mechanism for said compound that is effective in both dry and moist environments. The delivery mechanism should be generate effective for odor removal either as a stand-alone substance that can be easily applied to various surfaces and materials or in various industrial and consumer products.